Harry Potter and the Secret Formula
by HighAlchemist
Summary: If magic is commonplace and science and technology are kept secret from most people...welcome to Hogwarts Institute of Science and Technology. A Harry Potter AU.


_Technology is the ultimate driving force behind history. Technology cares nothing for human welfare, or for which people happens to be in the ascendant. It shows no preference for peace over war, and happily exploits both. As is the case with the gene, so also technology's sole object is its own survival, evolution and propagation. Technology cares only for its own advance, which it pursues with relentless tenacity._

_- Christopher Kasperak_

_Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic._

_- Arthur C. Clarke_

::::

It was a quiet night on the dim dirt road. An owl hooted once, then fell silent as a light appeared, moving down the path. The source of this light, oddly enough, was a device in the hand of an old bearded man, who moved tiredly down the lane.

He paused as he came up on one of the many wooden houses that lined it, frowning heavily as he regarded it. A minute later, the shadows cast by his light shifted, as a woman joined him silently.

After a moment, she spoke, "So, this is the place where...?"

"Yes," the older man responded, "Such foolishness. After all this time...and they still do not respect our talents, and seek our destruction." He shook his head sadly. The woman's brow wrinkled in worry as she thought about what he had said.

After a minute of silence, she spoke again, "Dumbledore, is the boy safe?" Glancing at her, Dumbledore replied wearily, "Yes, I have arranged for Hagrid to take him to his aunt and uncle's house. It is as safe as any place, for now-"

"His aunt and uncle! But...they are..." she burst out. "Yes, I know, Minerva." he replied gently, "But we are out of options. There really is no other way to allay their suspicions, give what his parents did...while they were alive." Both fell silent as the owl hooted again in the distance.

::::

Elsewhere, a tall and handsome man strode down a corridor. Beside him walked a shorter man with greasy hair, who was sputtering, "Doctor Riddle, p-please! There is nothing we can do. Lily and James Potter are dead, and-"

"Be silent, Pettigrew," the taller man spoke coldly, "I am aware that any course of action at this juncture would prove futile. Nonetheless, we must endeavor to prepare for future actions we may take. For one, I do not possess any desire for young Harry to turn out to be cast from the same mold as his arrogant and foolish parents." Nodding hastily, Pettigrew added, "So, w-what do you think they will do with the boy?"

Riddle raised one eyebrow as he glanced sideways at the shorter man. He replied calmly, "I am highly skeptical that they could embark on any course of action to ensure they will raise him themselves, despite the fact that it would clearly serve their best interests. No, they will be forced to leave his upbringing in the hands of others...most likely placing him in the household of Lily's sister. This, of course, is most advantageous for our cause."

"Is that because they are..." Pettigrew began, falling silent as he thought through the possibilites. Riddle grinned coldly, "Of course, Pettigrew. Being brought up by such as them would hopefully lead Potter to develop a much different attitude. I am certain that in time, we can convince him of the error of his parents' ways...and show him the righteousness of our cause. And by winning him to our side, we open the gateway to bring in future generations as well..."

Pettigrew grinned back as the two of them walked on.

::::

Dumbledore waited patiently. Neither he nor his companion spoke a word, each lost in thought. The shadows began to shift once more, as a third figure joined them.

"Well, he-he's safe. L-left him on their doorstep for ya. H-he..." the big man broke off as he began to sob quietly. "There, there, Hagrid. I know you were close to Lily and James, and their deaths were a tragic loss. We must do everything we can to ensure that they were not in vain."

"Dumbledore," began the woman quietly, "Shouldn't we depart before they locals notice the..." She broke off, motioning towards the device he held in his hand. "Perhaps so," he agreed as he turned to leave. As the two followed him, he quietly spoke, "Though I doubt they would think anything strange was going on, knowing their kind..."

Dumbledore fell silent for a moment, then continued, "...knowing their kind, they would probably think it was just magic."


End file.
